Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple mobile devices by sharing the available network resources.
In wireless communications, a “multimode” architecture generally refers to a mobile device that can support multiple radio access technologies (RATs) simultaneously. For example, a multimode device (sometimes referred to as a dual SIM, dual active or DSDA device) may be capable of performing data communication using one RAT (e.g., a cdma2000 1x network), while engaged in a voice call using another RAT (e.g., a GSM network). In some examples, a multimode device with two or more different receivers can use these two or more receivers at the same time to receive a single signal; this mode of operation is called receive diversity.
In any wireless communication device, including but not limited to multimode devices, upon the device's power-up, the device generally needs to acquire a pilot signal from a nearby base station before it can receive and demodulate data packets from the base station. This pilot acquisition algorithm utilizes an RF receiver to search for and acquire pilot transmissions. In a multimode device with two or more receivers, in general, there is a selection of a subset (e.g., one) of the receivers to utilize for acquisition.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance the wireless communication technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.